Town of Salem
Una noche como cualquier otra, me encontraba charlando con mis amigos por medio de Skype. todo estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que mi amigo me recomendó un juego de esos que encuentras en el navegador pero que son bastante adictivos. En este caso, me platicó sobre "Town of Salem", un juego de rol en linea. En él, a cada jugador se le asigna un rol que le permite desempeñar diversas funciones. El objetivo del juego es encontrar al asesino serial y a los tres miembros de la mafia que forman parte de la aldea. Estos son los encargados de acabar con la vida de los demás poco a poco. ¿Cómo puede la aldea descubrir y matar a estos últimos? Muy sencillo. Una vez que alguno haya investigado por su cuenta, presenta sus pruebas a la aldea por medio del chat, y entre todos votan por él. Al llegar a cierta cantidad de votos —dependiendo de la cantidad de personas que haya en la aldea con vida —, hacen que automáticamente la persona sospechosa camine hacia el centro de la aldea, donde hay una cuerda. Posteriormente, el sospechoso tiene que dar sus pruebas de que no es el asesino serial o un mafioso. Tiene 30 segundos de tiempo para llevar a cabo esto. Finalmente, la aldea decide si será aniquilado o no. Si se decide que sí, el sospechoso será ahorcado en la cuerda. Mi amigo logró convencerme al instante, no dudé en abrir el navegador y teclear su nombre en él. Desde entonces, estoy viciado a ese juego. Cada día jugaba más y más, hasta que llegué al punto de ser un maestro dentro del juego, de una u otra manera siempre lograba investigar a la mafia o bien al asesino serial o, por otro lado, cuando me tocaba ser del otro bando, acababa con todos sin mayor preocupación. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que una noche, como de costumbre, me encontraba a las 3:00 a. m. jugando a mi vicio. Entré a una partida, pero olvidé asignarme un nombre, pues, antes de que empiece la partida, te tienes que nombrar de alguna manera. Al no serme nombrado por mi cuenta, el juego me colocó uno al azar, en este caso James Russel. Me había tocado el rol de Investigador, el cual, en pocas palabras, se basa investigar a una persona cada noche. Apenas al entrar al primer día, ojeé por encima los nombres de cada presente en la partida, el más llamativo fue "Lucifer". Tenía un avatar con vendas y sangre, la verdad no me llamó la atención en lo absoluto, no era la primera vez que me topaba algo así. thumb|300px Al día siguiente, para mi sorpresa, todos los miembros de la mafia aparecieron muertos enfrente de su respectiva casa. Todos habían muerto por el asesino serial. Me dio un poco de miedo, ya que es imposible que el asesino serial mate a tres personas la misma noche. Pero, inmediatamente, me fui a por lo lógico; un error del juego. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y fue ahí cuando me tranquilicé. A partir de esa noche, ninguna persona volvió a morir, la verdad se me hizo muy raro. En la noche cinco, decidí investigar a Lucifer, los resultados me arrojaron que él era el asesino serial. No dudé en hacer mención de ello al día siguiente, indicaba que este era el asesino serial de la partida, que lo teníamos hecho. Nos enseñó las pruebas, y, efectivamente, todo hacía parecer que Lucifer era lo que toda la aldea supusimos: el asesino seria. Así que, coloqué mi voto sobre él de inmediato. Solté una sonrisa al ver cómo los demás hacían lo mismo. Lucifer pasó al centro junto a la cuerda y habló, pero con números, eran ceros y unos. Al instante deduje que eran códigos binarios, aquí dejo lo que nos dijo Lucifer: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100. La traducción que llevé a cabo decía "You should not have done that". Cambié de pestaña para, así, regresar al juego. Al parecer, yo fui el único que se vio con curiosidad ante las palabras de Lucifer, pues, apenas al regresar al juego, vi que Lucifer estaba siendo ahorcado, ya que todos lo habían decidido. El día acabó, y llegó la noche al juego. Aquí fue donde empezó todo. Estaban todos los cuerpos de todas las personas tiradas en el suelo, excepto por el mío. Tal vez, fue porque fui la única persona que no decidió que fuera aniquilado, pero el caso es ese, estaban todos tirados en el suelo, excepto por mí. No sabía qué hacer. —Un error del juego. Ya pasó eso antes en la misma partida. Es un error seguro —Me dije, razonando lógicamente, a mí mismo. Dejé pasar el tiempo para que la noche cediera paso al día, pero vaya que no fue así. Al terminar el tiempo que debería durar la noche, Lucifer apareció de la nada, con aún más sangre en su avatar. A la par de esto, un pentagrama invertido apareció en el centro de la aldea. Comencé a tiritar. Estaba helado. Pensé en escribirle a Lucifer, pero mis manos temblorosas no me lo permitieron. Mi personaje caminó al centro de la aldea, justo en el pentagrama y, lentamente, se recostó en él. Apenas al acostarse, sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, yo seguía sin saber qué hacer. thumb|300px Lucifer caminó al centro con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo. Él comenzó a rezar en algún idioma ajeno al español. Yo lo sabía por la manera en la que hablaba, mas no logré captar ninguna palabra debido al pánico. Al finalizar su oración —que era lo que parecía que estaba llevando a cabo —, tomó fuertemente el cuchillo y lo clavó en mi personaje. Más o menos, por la zona del corazón. En ese mismo instante, me dio un pantallazo azul. Debajo del informe del error que da al producirse un pantallazo azul, decía «''You should not have done that''». Salí corriendo de mi casa y, al salir, vi que las casas de mis vecinos y la mía conformaban un circulo, tal como en Town of Salem. En el centro, había una cuerda. De repente, apareció un pentagrama invertido en dicho centro y, en él, una persona con vendas y sangre por todo su cuerpo. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Demonios